


Послушай, как падают ушки

by Charaa



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cоздание книги процесс творческий...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послушай, как падают ушки

**Author's Note:**

> Тырю цитаты, как дышу. Да простят меня братья Стругацкие и все остальные =)  
> Хотя, я надеюсь, что П. Брайт икается до сих пор=))

Соби творил. Неутомимо и неизбежно, как трактор вгрызающийся в каменистое поле. Рицка хотел в Таиланд, и этим все было сказано.  
А Кайдо Кио сидел на балконе квартиры Агатцумы, в компании десятка плодов хурмы и пустых банок из-под пива, и отчаянно скучал. Он ради друга, конечно, готов даже сидеть зимой на открытом балконе, не вопрос. Но вот что мешало Агатцуме нарисовать пару портретов кошек, птичек или аквариумных рыбок? Перед Новым Годом у Кайдо заказов было много, и он бы запросто поделился парой их них с другом. Поехать нарисовать портрет бычка на ферме, рядом с Йокогамой, чем плохо? Но Соби не искал простых путей. «Искусство не продается, а книги покупают лучше» сказал он. И привлек к делу Кио.  
Так что Кайдо теперь выступал специалистом по традиционным практикам и генератором идей. Некоторый собственный опыт у Соби тоже имелся, но слишком однобоко-специфический.  
Гонорара от первой книги хватило на билеты в один конец. Но так как эмиграция в Таиланд, пока не входила в планы ни Рицки, ни Соби, было необходимо заработать на дорогу домой - написать продолжение.

Вздохнув, Кио выложил из хурмы сначала ромб, потом прямоугольник, составил в центр пустые пивные банки. Полюбовался – зеленое на оранжевом, а ведь неплохо - и решил сходить за карандашами, сделать набросок.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, послышались голоса:  
\- Как это понимать, Соби-кун?  
\- Краски нынче дороги, сенсей. И Рицка хочет в Таиланд на Новый Год.  
\- Его ушки налились мягким багрянцем осени. Как первый холод ноябрьских дней заставляет трепетать листья, наполняя их предчувствием скорой гибели, также трепетали его ушки… Близок, близок наш конец… - кто-то в комнате громко и с выражением цитировал первую книгу Агатцумы. – И вот, вот этот миг! Они летят. Летят по ветру. Его ушки!  
В комнате повисло трагично-торжественно молчание, которым Кио и воспользовался.  
На появление нового человека никакой реакции не последовало. Соби терпеливо изучал потолок, а какой-то «хмырь в плаще» - как тут же окрестил его про себя Кио - торчал посреди комнаты.  
\- Соби-кун, - патетично-трагично провозгласил «хмырь», продолжая тему творчества, - это невозможно. Ни с точки зрения физиологии, ни эстетики.  
\- Вам виднее, сенсей, - покладисто согласился Соби. – А я пишу фантастику. Но теперь я понимаю, почему я учился рисовать по иллюстрациям из Камасутры. А вы, в это время, смотрели свою коллекцию фильмов. А со мной вы не делились, а ведь я просил… Вот вам и плоды.  
\- Какое изощренное издевательство над ребенком… - Кайдо надоело изображать кусок дверного проема. - Соби, а пиво он тебе тоже запрещал пить?  
\- А вы, простите, кто?  
Судя по тону, подразумевалось не «кто», а «что». Белобрысый хмырь озирал его поверх очков с высокомерным отвращением гейши, обнаружившей посреди футона выводок мокриц.  
\- Я? Муза.- Для убедительности образа Кайдо себя еще и за ухо подергал. Сережки коротко звякнули. - За пивом хожу и идеи дарю.  
Большого впечатления такое заявление не произвело.  
\- Соби… ты бы еще крыльям приделал. Которые тоже… Трепетали, опадали и летели, как листья… Мне стыдно за тебя, Соби-кун! – вещать на публику Минами было не привыкать. Кио, наконец, вспомнил и должность, и фамилию этого сушеного карпа.  
Но тут пришла она – идея!  
\- Да, да!! Вы совершенно правы, - с пылом заверил он, оскорбленно замолчавшего Минами. – Соби! Где твои крылья, которые так нравились мне! Соби, пиши! Шестьсот лет прошло, после того, как в небе расцвело новое солнце. И изменился мир… Короче, крылья отращивай этим своим… хомунуклусам с ушами.  
-Думаешь?.. - Соби тут же оживился.  
-Ты не думай, ты пиши. Древний обряд. Съесть крыло партнера, как знак вечной любви и верности. А то наши берцовые кости в розовом масле уже старо. И плагиат к тому же.

\- Молодой человек…  
«Хмырь в плаще» внезапно преобразился. Смотрел так нежно и умиленно, будто Кио был потерянным в младенчестве, но обретенным любимым внуком. Вот прямо здесь и сейчас обретенным.  
\- А вы нигде бы не хотели отдохнуть? Сейшелы, Маврикий… Новый год скоро…  
Кайдо присмотрелся повнимательнее – а для дедушки-то «хмырь» сохранился вполне неплохо.  
\- Покупаете? – деловито поинтересовался он.   
Но похоже… похоже он, Кайдо Кио, совсем не против побыть в роли любимого внука. А чем он хуже Рицки? А Сейшелы, они лучше Таиланда.  
\- Я честный человек, – тут же было заявлено в ответ. Услышав такое, Соби, не переставая терзать клавиатуру, скептически хмыкнул. Минами изобразил сдержанное, но праведное возмущение. Кайдо поймал себя на том, что наблюдает за ним уже с искренним интересом. - Я вам обрисовываю перспективы, молодой человек. Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей.  
\- Творческий союз на Сейшелах? И все на зарплату директора?- В тряпках Кио не разбирался, а сколько стоит такая простенька с виду оправа очков знал. - Недокармливаете бедных сирот завтраками, Минами-сан?  
\- Дети это святое.  
\- Уж вам ли это не знать, сенсей, - с ядовитой вкрадчивостью вставил Соби, облегченно откидываясь на спинку стула. Похоже, хомунуклусы уже обзавелись крыльями.  
\- Уж тебе ли это не знать, Соби-кун. – Тон в тон отозвался Минами. – Но, молодой человек, мое предложение все еще силе. Позвоните мне. Мой телефон есть у Соби-куна.

\- Предатель. К конкуренту переметнуться решил? – обвиняющее выдал Агатцума.  
\- Что? – не отрываясь от своего занятия, недоуменно поинтересовался Кио. Он с интересом крутил в руках две книги , что остались лежать на столе после ухода Минами.  
«Как лист увядший падает на душу» серия «Эротическое фентези» - творение Соби. На обложке умирает что-то, похожее на цаплю в разрезе, под фабричным прессом. И… «Воспитай себе друга- 2» на обложке красуется скудно одетое создание, обвитое щупальцами. Друг, видимо, это то, что со щупальцами. Хотя… может и то, что в них. «Классический эротический триллер от признанного мастера жанра» - гласила надпись на заднем форзаце. Чуть ниже шло перечисление других книг. В два длинных столбика.  
\- Соби, ты ведь не планируешь брать меня с собой и Рицкой в Таиланд, так?


End file.
